In Heaven or Hell
by Soul's Eclipse
Summary: Is there a heaven or hell? The Reikai Tantei has to convince a pair of representatives from Hell&Heaven to NOT take over Spirit World. The catch? They're missing!


**Is there such a place call Heaven or Hell? You bet there is in my fic! The Reikai Tantei gets pulled in when both leaders of Heaven and Hell want to know what happens to the people's souls. It's up to the Reikai Tantei to convince their representatives not to take over the Spirit World, gently or otherwise. The catch? They have to find them first!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of YYH, but I would be willing to accept the rights if aforementioned's owner hands it over snicker…

"I hope Koenma's got a damn good reason why he's calling us this late in the night," grumbled Yusuke as the Reikai Tantei waited in the lobby outside Koenma's office, idly watching demons running back and forth. George then came out of Koenma's office.

"You guys b-better get in there q-quick! Koenma's g-guests don't like to be kept w-waiting! Or a-at least, o-one of t-them d-doesn't!" His stuttering got worse when he glanced at the closed doors behind him. Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke share a puzzled glance before walking past George and into Koenma's office.

Inside, Koenma sits uncomfortably in his supposedly comfortable big chair. They were surprised to see Koenma in his adult form. He usually isn't in his adult form unless something's really good…or bad.

"Finally! You guys are here!" Koenma's relief was evident on his face as he faces away from the screen.

"Yeah, what is it now, pacifier-breath?" Yusuke's smirk was wiped off when, unobtrusively, Kurama kicks him in the shin and Koenma gives a glare. "What?"

"Are these your representatives, young prince?" A deep and melodic voice rang out from the screen. It was then that the Reikai Tantei realized that the screen was strange. It was split in two, but that was not what was odd. There were two visitors but one couldn't really tell that unless the split screen told you anything. On one side of the screen, it was completely white, except for the occasional swirl coming across its side of the screen. Fog? Cloud? Whatever it was, the deep voice was coming from it. On the other half of the screen, it was pitch black, but it somehow radiated heat whenever _that_ voice spoke.

"A bit of a ragamuffin, aren't they?" This voice was the same pitch, yet managed to sound masculine, and whoever was on that screen was sarcastic.

"Hey!" Yusuke was once again kicked by Kurama after his yell. Koenma tried to mend the situation.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, these two are the leaders of two certain realms that humans always believe they go to whenever they die instead of the Spirit World."

"Heaven and Hell," breathed Kurama.

"God and Satan…" Kuwabara suppressed a shudder. After all, HE'S still human! (Think he believes in it? n.n)

"Precisely," Koenma nodded gravely, "And these are the Reikai Tantei, which consists of a demon lord, Yusuke, two demons, Kurama and Hiei, and a human, Kuwabara. They have saved humankind many times (he made it sound more than how many they really did n.n)." He said, turning towards the screen. "They deserved to be here to hear what's going on."

"That is quite fine by me," said the melodic voice (guess who?), while the sarcastic voice said, "Yes, let's hear your little ragamuffins talk."

"What is this about, Koenma?" asked Kurama. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara turned to hear his answer.

"Well…God and Satan have a slight problem with us about people's souls. You see, while we take the spirits when they die, Heaven and Hell still needs them."

"Never can have enough angels in Heaven," the melodic voice said, but he didn't sound angry.

"Ditto here, but with devils in Hell," laughed the sarcastic voice.

"I see…" murmured Kurama, his mind awake.

"So what's with us? Sounds like something you guys should do in private," said Yusuke. Koenma coughed.

"Both God and Satan have things to do in their respective realms, Yusuke, so they are sending representatives to continue this discussions. I believe you four can carry an argument more convincingly than I can, so you are my representatives. Your job is to receive and welcome both representatives and convince them that they don't need to take over the Spirit World."

"Take over the Spirit World!" Kuwabara yelled.

"The Spirit World's only there so they can take our precious souls from us, so it's useless," the sarcastic voice snarled.

"Now, now, Satan, aim your anger elsewhere."

"Shut up, you fool!"

"Let us continue our discussion through our representatives, shall we?" With that, the brighter half of the screen flickered off.

The darker portion laughed. "Discussion or not, I'll take your little world in the end." And then it flickered off.

"That stinking…!" Yusuke let loose his fury. "Who does he think he is?"

"Um…Satan?" Kuwabara supplied.

"I don't care, but I'm not letting him take over Spirit World." Suddenly, Yusuke felt a weight on his leg. "What the…!"

It was Koenma in his chibi form. Tears ran down his face. "Thank you, Yusuke! You have no idea how I feel!"

Yusuke tried to kick Koenma off. "Get off!"

"Prepare yourself for facing the two representatives. They actually carry the traits of Heaven or Hell, respectively, so anything may happen in this meeting."

"Hn." Hiei had been silent throughout this whole meeting. "I don't care about your silly discussion so leave me out of it." He turned around and disappeared.

"Well, that's Hiei's answer for you. We three are the only ones left."

"Ah, well…don't you mean two?" Yusuke was referring to Kuwabara.

"Hey!"

01234568910

"Mommy, what's that!" A child points at the night sky. The mother looks up at where her child is pointing.

"That's unusual…two comets, honey." They watched the two comets streak towards one another, and then suddenly, they veered off in opposite directions.

"That's even more unusual!"

0123456890

Somewhere far away (not that **far** away!), a startled couple stare at the comet's impact in the park. They had just got done with dinner and were out for a walk in the park when this comet landed in front of them! They stare for a few minutes after the impact when suddenly an arm comes out of the hole. The owner of the arm tries to climb out but then falls again. The woman's maternal instincts make her run forward and try to help the person out.

The man snaps out of it and runs to help out his wife. By this time, the woman had got nearly gotten the body out. With her husband's help, she pulls it out all the way.

It was a young woman, and she was still alive.

She was beautiful in an unearthly kind of way; her wavy blond hair cascaded down her body while blood dripped down onto her soft green-grey eyes. Her clothes were torn, but still not of this planet; it was made of a material that was pure white and shimmery. Together, it formed a sort of robe/dress that had strange markings all over it.

She coughed, blood making stains on her clothes.

"So I'm mortal now…" she murmured.

"Girl, you're going to be okay. We'll take you to a hospital and you'll be okay, you hear me?" the man was shaking her shoulder gently.

"Yes… I hear you…"

"Oh good," the woman breathed a sigh of relief. "What is your name, child?"

The angelic being in front of her looked ready to faint. "My…my name…? It's…Yumi…"

And then she collapsed into the couple's arms.

01234568910

"What now?" asked an irritated Yusuke when Koenma summoned them again, 2 days later. Koenma looked panicky.

"We're in trouble!" he blurted out to the 3 remaining Reikai Tantei.

"What is it?" asked Kurama inquisitively. "I was putting together what we need for our arriving representatives."

"That's just it! There ARE no representatives! They're **missing**!"

"WHAT!" Yusuke yelled. "WHADYA MEAN, THEY'RE MISSING!"

"Just what I said! God and Satan called in today, asking about their representatives and I was, like, what representatives? And guess what? The representatives were supposed to be here yesterday! And they haven't reported to their respective masters yet!"

"So it's only been a day they're gone; why worry?" Yusuke was not worried; people often hide away for a day or two. Geez, his mom often does that.

"Unless they were coming a different way?" Kurama narrowed his eyes and stared at the uneasy Koenma intensely.

"Well, both had said they were flying here-"

"Flying?"

Koenma glared at them. "Do you really expect the representatives of Heaven and Hell to ride the train here?"

There isn't a train to Spirit World, but no one wanted to say it aloud.

"My point exactly, so they flew here. Their arrival time was estimated to be the same night we talked to their masters."

"Oh."

Kuwabara during this time was picking his nose and flicked it somewhere on Koenma's chair. "So what do we do now?"

Koenma flopped onto his chair (ewwwww). "This is your mission: find those representatives before something really, really bad happens!"

Like? No like? Review pleez!


End file.
